


[Podfic] Letters, Resolved

by Podfixx



Series: Letters [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Building a relationship, Epistolary, Island Hideaway, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, a lot of love, home again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: The letters have been written, read, and discussed. But that doesn't mean anything's been resolved. Yet.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Letters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558627
Comments: 97
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters, Resolved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021303) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> This final story in the Letters series will be presented daily, including weekends, up to and including December 22nd. (You might have to give me a kick on the weekends - if I forget!!)
> 
> Music: Run Away With Me by Richard Lacy


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so out of practice at posting - my apologies for being late AGAIN!!


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, REALLY not accustomed to posting on a Sunday!! Only 7.5 hours late!


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word, the end of another one??   
> Thank you so much for joining me for this wonderful series and thank you, again, to earlgreytea68 for permission to podfic.
> 
> Join me tomorrow for a lovely Christmas tale - the last pod from me for the year!


End file.
